Nintendo Party Mayhem (Series)
'Nintendo Party Mayhem '''is a crossover series that was first introduced in 2015 by Katelyn Boyle. Since 2016, the franchise has won several awards for being the biggest crossover program in the history of video game pop culture. A quote was made by Katelyn Boyle in 2018 when she was making [[Nintendo Party Mayhem: Ocean Amotion|''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Ocean Amotion]]. "What they had found out when I was doing Ocean Amotion was that I was the best of Nintendo Fanon movie makers. Nintendo Party Mayhem means a lot to me in fact that I will continue to do it until I run out of ideas." -Katelyn Boyle She has made a timeline in early January of 2016, and has since became popular with the community she hangs around with. Timeline of Events 'DISCLAIMER: '''All events made up by the founder are fictional. 1987: Nintendo Party Mayhem is founded with the movie [[Nintendo Party Mayhem: Princess Rescue|''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Princess Rescue]]. 1988: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: The Star of Dreams'' is released. 1989: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: The Series'' premiers on Educational Television. 1990: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Manakete Legend'' is released in response to Nintendo's newest franchise, Fire Emblem. 1991: The Tiger King, who was a primary character in Lifetime Productions' Jungle Riders franchise, becomes a major character on Nintendo Party Mayhem's television show. 1992: Nintendo Party Mayhem crosses over with the Oregon Proud character with ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Oregon Proud''. After this, he was never seen in Nintendo Party Mayhem again. 1993: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Rooster Island'''' was released. 1994: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem starts running low on funds for movies. 1995: Earthbound ''is introduced into the series in an episode titled "Starman" 1996: The Nintendo Crash occurs. 1997: The Nintendo Crash ends with [[Nintendo Party Mayhem and the Case of the Royal Gallans|''Nintendo Party Mayhem and the Case of the Royal Gallans]]'' after it was released in June 1997 1998: [[Nintendo Party Mayhem: Baby Rescue|''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Baby Rescue]]'' is released. 1999: The PAL regions are introduced to ''Nintendo Party Mayhem. with a re-release of Princess Rescue. 2000: Nintendo Party Mayhem: Helden und Drachen als Eins is released in Germany, becoming the first PAL-exclusive Nintendo Party Mayhem film. 2001: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Legend of America'' is released for a 4th of July spectacular. 2002: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: War of the Koopas'' is released. Princess Rescue was also re-released to commemorate the 15-year anniversary 2003: Nintendo Party Mayhem: Shadow and Light (aka Nintendo Party Mayhem: Kage to Hikari) becomes the first Japanese exclusive Nintendo Party Mayhem movie. 2004: Nintendo Party Mayhem: Adventures in Toy Land and ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Get Back Color'' are released. In November that same year, The Star of Dreams would be re-released. 2005: Nintendo Party Mayhem: Elemental Chaos is released as a US and PAL exclusive movie. 2006: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Heroes and Dragons as One'' was released in the United States. This was originally a PAL release. 2007: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Jungle Adventure'' was released. This marked the Tiger King's Nintendo Party Mayhem movie debut, and he would make appearances since then. 2008: The series stops making movies until 2011. 2009: N/A 2010: N/A 2011: The movies continue with ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Judgement and World in One'', This movie was a direct sequel to Heroes and Dragons as One. 2012: The series takes another hiatus. 2013: N/A 2014: N/A 2015: Splatoon ''is introduced in a season premiere of Nintendo Party Mayhem titled "Dragons Vs. Squids" 2016: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem and the Case of the Royal Gallans is remade. Later, that same month and year, The Adventure on the Viceral is released, making it the first ever Nintendo Party Mayhem movie to feature outside characters other than third-party Smash Bros. characters. 2017: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: The Dark Shadow'' and Nintendo Party Mayhem: 7 Golden Continents are released. That same year in November, Gareth Gunderson, the founder of Nintendo Party Mayhem, dies at age 94 after an accident involving the Character Tribute. 2018: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Yoshi Endangerment'', Nintendo Party Mayhem: Curse of the Forsaken, ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Ocean Amotion'', and Nintendo Party Mayhem: Musicland Tune-Up are released. 2019: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Spirits of a Black Night'' and ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: The Forever Sin'' will be released. 2020: ''Nintendo Party Mayhem: Mysteries of Transylvania ''will be released.